


The Gift

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: As one of her presents was missing this year, this is a belated present for my wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jebloom83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebloom83/gifts).



Sitting at her couch holding a mug of coffee spiked with Bailey's Alex could not believe the differences that a year had brought. Just over a year ago she had still been trying to come to terms with the fact that she was gay. Now she was sitting in the apartment she shared with Maggie, looking at the Christmas tree they had decorated together. Shifting her eyes slightly to the right she saw the stockings that she and Maggie had hung as well, after celebrating their one-year anniversary and moving in together. It was still hard for Alex to believe that not only did she have a girlfriend but she also lived with her. She had long-ago been resigned to the fact that a long-term relationship just wasn't in the cards for her.

Now, not only did she live with her amazingly beautiful girlfriend but they were also hosting Christmas dinner for her family the next night. All the preparation that could be done had already been handled by Maggie (neither of the women were under any illusion about Alex's skills in the kitchen), so all that was left for Alex to do was await the return of her girlfriend who had left two hours ago to run one last, mysterious, Christmas errand.

Another hour passed before Alex heard the sounds of keys rattling in the apartment door, followed by the sounds of Maggie walking in and removing her leather jacket and boots.

"I'm home! You would not believe the traffic out there! It's as if everyone in National City decided to do their Christmas shopping at the last possible minute." Once Maggie walked further into the apartment, Alex could see she was holding a black plastic bag.

From the couch, Alex sent Maggie an incredulous look.

"And what were you doing out there? Getting your nails done?"

"Shush nerd. This was important police business I'll have you know."

"I'm sure it was."

Smirking at Maggie from the couch, she patted the spot next to her, wanting her girlfriend next to her. Once Maggie was settled next to her, Alex reached for the plastic bag, only for Maggie to place the bag beyond her reach.

"Not yet. I thought with us having the night alone together, before we spend all day together with our family and friends tomorrow, that we could enjoy ourselves, and perhaps a new toy to amuse ourselves with."

Handing over the bag to Alex, Maggie looked nervous for the first time since that day she walked into Alex's apartment with pizza and beer that fateful night just over a year ago.

"If you don't like it, or even if you do, there is no pressure. I just thought this might be a ... nice way to pass Christmas Eve."

More than a little curious, Alex took the bag and carefully looked inside. There was very little that could make Alex Danvers, newly minted co-Director of the DEO blush, but the contents of the bag made her turn as red as the tablecloth laid out for the next day's holiday dinner.

"You actually bought it?"

"I did" Maggie stated proudly. "You have no idea how many different stores I had to go to in order to find what I wanted."

Reaching into the bag Alex removed four items - a dildo, two pairs of RodeoH underwear, and a bottle of lube, though Maggie had secretly thought that the lube would not be needed.

"I know how much you enjoy the harness we have now, but I thought you might enjoy a bit of an upgrade along with the larger dildo. This is the easiest way for us to enjoy this gift without wanting to pull our hair out."

Quickly getting over her embarrassment, and feeling her ardor rising quickly, Alex pulled Maggie against her, the force causing them both to fall back against the couch, Maggie on top of Alex. After kissing the brunette thoroughly in thanks for the thoughtful gift, Alex pulled back to look Maggie in the eye.

"Just so you know, this might be the last time that you are on top tonight. I have quite a few ideas about how to use this gift, and none of them involve you being on top."

"We'll see"

With that, Alex felt her girlfriend's head fall into the crook of her neck followed by a nip under her ear and hips grinding down into hers. After collecting herself, Maggie moved to straddle Alex's hips before rising from the couch.

"As comfortable as this couch is, can we move this to our bed? I'd like to have enough room to move around and properly enjoy the gift."

"I think that is an excellent idea. I'll use our bathroom to get ready and meet you back in our room."

After standing and walking into the bathroom with the black bag, Alex emptied the bag onto the counter and determined which pair of the reinforced underwear were hers. Seeing the black pair Alex realized that Maggie would not have chosen a different colour for her - she knew the effect that her tactical uniform had on the brunette.

Choosing to have her black tank top on, sans bra, Alex slipped on the black briefs with the flesh-coloured dildo already inserted into the underwear. Making sure that the underwear was in the proper place, the base pressing just above her clit. Alex had to agree, the underwear were far superior to the traditional strap on, with the straps hanging down.

Having previously gotten over the embarrassment of walking with a dildo between her legs (Maggie sinking down onto her knees to take the dildo into her mouth on seeing Alex may have had something to do with it), Alex walked out of the bathroom and back into the women's bedroom, completely unprepared for the sight that awaited her.

All the moisture is Alex's body went in two directions upon seeing Maggie, making her exceptionally wet yet also making her mouth water. While Alex was in the bathroom Maggie had been busy in the bedroom. Their comforter was stripped from the bed, and Maggie was under the top sheet totally naked and Alex could see Maggie's hand working between her legs.

Seeing Maggie use her free hand to reach out to her snapped Alex out of her trance and made her start towards the bed slowly, one step after another. Wordlessly, Alex began drawing the sheet from Maggie's body exposing first her breasts, then her tanned stomach (Alex was quite happy to find out about Maggie's naked sunbathing habit).

Slowing down even further, Alex drew out the anticipation of baring Maggie seeing her hand continuing to move between her legs. When the sheet was finally removed from her girlfriend's body Alex could both see and smell how wet Maggie was.

"Come here nerd. I got myself nice and ready for you. The only question left is how do you want me? Do you want me riding your cock, or would you rather have me bent over the side of the bed?"

Taking her hand from between her legs, Maggie rose to her knees, shuffling over to meet Alex at the side of the bed, running her finger down her chest and between her breasts.

"Or, would you rather me kiss my way down your body, trailing my tongue down   
your stomach before taking your cock into my mouth?"

When Alex's brain restarted she realized she was left with an impossible task, yet one that she would happily make. Walking past Maggie and towards the other side of the bed, Alex settled onto the bed, with her back against the headboard and the dildo standing proud before her.

"Come here - I want to feel you sink down onto my cock. I want to watch you ride me while I play with your breasts, squeezing your nipples."

xxxxxx

Having turned when Alex walked to the other side of the bed, Maggie straddled Alex's hips, though only midway up Alex's thighs. Grabbing the lube, she applied a thin layer to the dildo knowing that they wouldn't need much lube given how wet she was. Moving her hand up and down, Maggie teased Alex knowing that everytime she brought her hand down to the base she was causing pressure to Alex's clit.

When she saw the vein on the right side of Alex's forehead start to pulse, Maggie slowed her pace until she had completely stopped. Moving her hips higher until she rested over Alex's cock, she again reached down and began to tease her clit with the tip of the dildo, intentionally giving Alex the best show possible. Feeling her wetness drip down onto her hand, Maggie knew it was time and after property positioning herself she slowly began to lower her hips, watching Alex watch the dildo disappear inside her.

Beginning to move in earnest not only moving up and down but also back and forth to give Alex the most stimulation possible, Maggie began to feel her orgasm building and increased her pace attempting to bring Alex to the brink with her.

At once Maggie could see the vein in Alex's forehead throb again, and felt Alex's hands come up to cover her breasts, pinching her nipples between index finger and thumb. Maggie could take no more and felt her walls begin to clench down and ground her hips down into Alex, seeking both additional depth but also wanting to feel Alex cum with her.

Finally, feeling Alex thrust up into her Maggie could hold on no longer and throwing her head back called Alex's name loud enough to wake their neighbours (again).

xxxxxxx

Hearing Maggie call her name was too much for Alex and with one final thrust into the brunette atop her she succumbed to her own release.

Once both women were still, with Alex still buried deeply within Maggie, she chuckled before asking cockily: "So, which position next?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
